1. Field
Example embodiments relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices using graphene to reduce an energy barrier between a semiconductor and a metal.
2. Description of Related Art
When a metal and a semiconductor, such as silicon, are joined together, a Schottky barrier may be generated due to work function differences between the two materials and a phenomenon of pinning the work function of the metal on the surface of the silicon. In this case, an increase in a contact resistance between the metal and the silicon may cause an increase in an operating voltage, resulting in consumption as thermal energy. To address this, in generally used metal oxide silicon field effect transistors (MOSFETs), a junction may be formed by increasing a doping density of silicon, and a metal may be joined thereto.
However, in this case, since a p-n junction diode form with a substrate having low doping density is achieved according to the MOSFET principle, a device design for limiting and/or preventing a junction leakage current may be considered. In addition, when a size of a device is miniaturized, doping portions of a source and a drain may meet each other, resulting in a short channel effect by which a channel is not properly formed. Accordingly, characteristics of the device may be deteriorated.